


nothing here but me

by heathermcnamara



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, not rly, spooky scary skelefic, very brief mention of murder idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathermcnamara/pseuds/heathermcnamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heather mcnamara has never been the greatest with scary movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing here but me

technically, it was all heather duke’s fault. but then again, didn’t heather chandler blame everything on duke anyway? but still- if she hadn’t begged and begged to let them go and see that movie, then veronica wouldn’t have enthusiastically agreed with her (the two of them always worked together like this) and heather chandler wouldn’t have rolled her eyes and agreed (not without deciding it was going to be lame and stupid anyway).

the only one that really, really didn’t want to go was heather mcnamara. she didn’t say it of course, but she knew it wasn’t going to end well. she tried to suggest another movie, “hey guys, um, isn’t that new film with that cute-” but she was cut off by heather duke and veronica excitedly talking about how awesome and supposedly gruesome it was going to be and gave up, instead staring at her lunch, hoping she miraculously twisted her ankle in cheerleading practice or somehow got sick before tonight.

but- unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you ask- nothing of the sort happened. when eight pm rolled around,  
she was ready, waiting for heather chandler to pick her up (her still being the only one of them who couldn’t drive yet) and wondering if there was any way she could get out of having to watch it. every other time they’d suggested a horror movie she’d managed to back out of it, making excuses for herself, but this time hadn’t given her enough time to prepare a believable one. and if she was being honest, she kind of wanted to prove to herself that she could handle it.

“heather?”  she snapped her head up to see heather chandler standing in the doorway of her bedroom, looking a little... was it worried? she wasn’t entirely sure. “are you okay? your dad said just to come up, he wasn’t sure if you were ready or not.” now was her chance, if she could just tell her she didn’t want to watch that stupid movie, maybe she’d listen to- no. no she wouldn’t. she’d laugh at her or something, they all would. it’s just a movie. just a movie. it can’t hurt you.  
“um, yeah, sure! movie time now- right?” she stood up, moving too fast towards the door, almost tripping over in her haste to get it over and done with. heather frowned at her, but didn’t comment, instead following her down to the car.

she seemed weirdly tense the whole drive, her hands were gripping the steering wheel and she looked like she was preparing for some battle or something like a hard test. heather wanted to ask her if she was okay, but every time she opened her mouth, she changed her mind and pretended to be yawning, going back to looking out the window, watching the streets pass as they drove.

by the time they’d got out of the car, heather and veronica were already waiting for them outside (both looking far too excited to be seeing the film). veronica practically grabbed their hands and pulled them inside, eager to buy tickets.  “guys! loads of people are here to see it, we have to hurry up if we want to get seats.”  
heather chandler laughed, but something felt weird about the laugh to heather, it was sort of, could it be, nervous? “please. they’ll all want the back seats anyway. and does it really matter that much if we don’t get in?” both heather duke and veronica nodded wildly, looking almost like those nodding dogs you sometimes see on dashboards  
of cars. “fine, whatever, you get the tickets, we’ll get the popcorn. meet you in there, i guess.” heather tried to say something to veronica, but heather chandler pulled her away to go and help her decide whether to get salt or sweet.

all too soon, they were sitting down in front of the screen, veronica and heather duke on the edge of their seats, waiting for the action to begin, heather mcnamara digging her nails into the arms of her chair, ready to close her eyes, and heather chandler admiring her new manicure (and looking up nervously at the screen every few seconds, when she thought nobody was watching her).  nothing had happened yet, just people talking, the usual horror movie set up, teenagers alone in the house. 

and then doors started slamming, strange noises appeared and heather closed her eyes tight, hoping nothing was going to jump out at her (but scared that if she kept them closed it would come through the screen and get her when she wasn’t looking).  she heard a scream, one of the people on screen probably murdered in some gruesome way and felt someone grab her hand and squeeze it tight. her eyes flew open, ready to scream, what if it was the- oh. heather chandler was gripping her hand so tightly she thought she’d lose feeling in it if she kept it up. she was trying not to look at the screen, but trying hard to make it look like she wasn’t trying to look.

heather squeezed her hand back (a lot more gentle than chandler had) and heather glanced at her, worried.  “do you want to go?” she mouthed, ready to make an excuse, it wasn’t like she wanted to be there either. “they won’t notice.” heather nodded and let heather pull her out of her seat, leaving the popcorn for heather and veronica.

it was cold outside, heather chandler hadn’t wanted to hang around in the hallway because they’d look stupid doing that, so outside it was. heather mcnamara kept looking over her shoulder, left, right, up, what was that around the corner, expecting something to jump out at her. she was just checking again when heather chandler suddenly pulled her close, one hand moving her chin to force her to look at her. “you’re okay. i’ve got you. i’m right here, okay? and there’s nothing there.”

they were so close. heather wondered if she stood on tiptoe, if they’d- but that was stupid, one hundred percent stupid. not that she hadn’t thought about it before (a lot), but it wasn’t going to happen now. and it wasn’t like she’d ever ask, wasn’t like she’d ever tell her. wasn’t like she’d ever have the courage to.

but as it turned out, she didn’t need to. heather chandler smiled (it was so rare to see a smile as soft as that on her face) and leaned in to kiss her, and it was hardly a kiss, more a brush of lips and then it was over. but it had happened, it was real. and now heather was staring up at her, not sure if she’d dreamt it or not.

“nothing here but me.”


End file.
